Act of Betrayal
by SOGH1963
Summary: Summary inside. I do not own General Hospital or any of it's characters.


_**Act of Betrayal**_

**Summary: **Alexis insults Sam. An upset Sam goes to visit Sonny. When Sam kisses Sonny, will her boy-friend Jason be able to forgive her?

_Chapter 1: Trash Talk In The Rain_

Sam McCall was going to see her little sisters, Kristina Corinthos and Molly Lansing. Kristina wanted to give her father, Sonny Corinthos a birthday card but she wasn't on the greatest terms with her father. She called Sam because she hoped Sam would give the card to Sonny. Sam was driving in her black car that she only used when she was doing her job as a Private Investigator. As she turned onto Harborview Dr., it began to rain. By the time she pulled into Alexis Davis' driveway, the windshield wipers were rapidly moving to clear the windows of rain. Sam reached to the back seat and grabbed the umbrella. Once she picked up the umbrella, she headed up the driveway toward the house. She knocked on the door and Alexis came to answer it. Once she saw Sam standing there, her hand moved away from the doorknob.

"Can I come in?" asked Sam.

Alexis just looked at her. Alexis wasn't thrilled that her eldest daughter was dating professional hit man, Jason Morgan.

"Krissy wanted me to give Sonny a birthday car from her" said Sam.

Alexis opened the door. "Come in. Krissy and Molly went to the mall so it's the perfect time for me to talk to you" said Alexis.

Sam went to go sit on the couch and Alexis followed close behind, but she didn't sit. Instead she stood, looking down at Sam, with her hands on her hips.

"You are one of the craziest people out there. How on earth can you date a professional hit man?" asked Alexis.

"For the same reason you slept with Sonny years ago" said Sam.

"No that was different. I was Sonny's lawyer" said Alexis.

"I love Jason. I love Jason with all my heart. You don't find a love like that everyday" said Sam.

Alexis started yelling insults at Sam. Sam was throwing them back at Alexis. Sam found the card on the table, she went over to the table and grabbed the card. She walked to the door, grabbed the umbrella and headed out the door. Once she was outside, Alexis called out and said

"You are just a piece of trash. You stay away from Krissy and Molly."

Sam looked back at her mother and then headed for her car. Sam drove out of the driveway and onto Harbourview Rd. Sam was so hurt that her mother actually called her a piece of trash that she actually started to cry. She drove down the road and found Sonny's house. It stopped raining just as she pulled into the driveway. She grabbed the card off the passenger seat. She walked toward the house.

_Chapter 2: Betrayal_

She knocked on the door and Max opened it.

"Hey Sam Come on in" said Max. Sam walked in and Sonny called up to Sonny. Sonny came down the stairs. He stopped abruptly when he saw Sam. Sam picked up on his confusion and told him about the card. He told Sam to thank Kristina and then he noticed that Sam was upset about something. Sonny walked over to Sam and gave her a hug and asked what was wrong. She told him that her mom called her a piece of trash and told her to stay away from Kristina and Molly.

Sonny told her to sit down and to talk to him about how she was feeling. Sam told Sonny that she was hurt. She didn't understand how someone who had given birth to her could hate her that much. Sonny gave her a hug as Sam cried into his shoulder. Sonny had a few comforting words to Sam, but it only made things worse. Sonny just hugged her because he didn't know what else to do. If he was dating her or married to her, he would give her a kiss. He wouldn't dare kiss Sam because she wasn't his girlfriend.

She pulled away from the hug and said

"I should really talk to Jason about this." Sonny looked at her and it was obvious that he had hypnotized her like he does with all the women. She leaned toward him and kissed him. The two of them were off in a daze when they heard a door. Jason walked in to talk to Sonny, when he saw Sam. He asked Sam what she was doing at Sonny's place. Sam told him that she was dropping off a card that Kristina had got for Sonny. He asked if he could talk to Sonny alone. Sam walked out of the house and into the limo while Jason asked Sonny why Sam was really here. Sonny told him that Sam was here to bring a card from Kristina because she didn't know whether she was supposed to love or hate him. Jason knew there was more to this, but he wasn't going to get any information from Sonny so his only other option was get the information form Sam (the only other witness). Jason walked out of Sonny's and headed for the limo. He got in the back, told Max to drive around town for a bit and then shut the screen. He leaned in to kiss Sam, but she backed away. Jason asked her what was wrong, she told him that she had kissed Sonny.

"I was upset and he was there. I knew I should have come to you, but he asked me what was wrong and I just burst into tears. He tried to comfort me. Jason I'm so sorry and I hope you can forgive me" said Sam. Jason just looked at her with hurt in his eyes, he lowered the screen and told Max to take Sam home. Hurt was in every word that came out of Jason's mouth. Max thought that once they drove around the town, that they would go back to Jason's penthouse but he had to follow Jason's orders. Sam looked at Jason and asked

"Why are you doing this?" Jason looked at her and said

"Sam. Honestly. I don't know what to do. Right now I am filled with hurt of your betrayal. Maybe in time we can move past this like when you slept with Ric, but right now I can't ignore this" said Jason.

Milo opened the door and told Sam that they were here. Sam looked at Jason with tears building up in her eyes and she walked out and headed through the doors into the building. Jason looked at her as she walked in and had tears building up in his eyes. Sam knew that she had to tell Jason the truth, even if it meant hurting him, and Jason was so hurt by Sam's actions.

_Chapter 3: Forgiveness_

Milo was about to close the door, when Jason stopped him. Jason got out of the car and ran into the building. Max and Milo started to run after him when Jason told them that he had his gun and he'd be fine. Max and Milo stood outside the door, while Jason took the elevator to the 7th floor. Max and Milo had a bad feeling about letting Jason go their on his own, but they knew Jason could handle himself from people trying to kill him.

Jason knocked on Sam's door and she answered it. She looked shocked when she saw Jason standing there. She still had tears in her eyes as she let him. He told her that he was still incredibly hurt by what she did, but he was happy that she told him right away instead of trying to hide it. He also said that he didn't want to be away from her. She was confused so she asked him if he was forgiving her and he told her that he was. They hugged and then walked back into the limo so they can go to Jason's penthouse.

Long Live JASAM!


End file.
